Dr. Jackson Han
Dr. Jackson Han is a character appearing on the ABC medical drama The Good Doctor. He serves as the main antagonist of the final few episodes of the second season. He is portrayed by Daniel Dae Kim, who also played Yen Lo in the Charmed episode “Enter the Demon” and Gavin Park on Angel. In "Risk and Reward," Han is appointed as the new Chief of Surgery at St. Jose St. Bonaventure Hospital after Dr. Marcus Andrews, the hospital’s president, is forced to relinquish the position. On his first day at the hospital, he skips his own welcoming party, instead going straight to surgery where he introduces himself to his new subordinates and takes on the case of a baby with severe birth defects. When Dr. Shaun Murphy honestly tells the baby's mother that her anti-depressants may have caused her condition, Han chastises Shaun, exhibiting apparent prejudice towards his autism. Though he later concedes that Shaun has talent after his unique diagnostic skills help to save the baby at the last minute, Han announces to Shaun that he’s having him transferred to Pathology so he can still help patients but won’t be in contact with them. In "Believe," Han adamantly rejects the attempts of Shaun’s colleagues Dr. Claire Browne and Dr. Audrey Lim to speak on Shaun’s behalf. Later, he catches Shaun going through a patient’s purse and brings him into his office, where he furiously demands to know why Shaun was defying his orders. Shaun instead makes his case of the patient being misdiagnosed. Han then agrees to test Shaun's theory which proves to be correct, leading him to publicly credit Shaun as the pathologist who saved the patient's life. However, Han still refuses to transfer him back to Surgery on the grounds that Shaun's skills are proof that he belongs in Pathology. In "Breakdown," Han gets Shaun, Lim, and Dr. Neil Melendez out of trouble with the medical review board for their actions during a quarantine. He then takes on the case of a man with a 200-pound tumor. He still refuses to involve Shaun in the surgery, leading to an argument with Melendez who asks for Shaun to be brought in to help deal with a complication that is preventing the surgical team from completing the surgery. Han ultimately reaches a compromise where Shaun is brought in to consult only and Shaun provides a solution to the problem. Shaun later confronts Han and forcefully demands that he be transferred back to Surgery. Han stands firm by his decision, prompting Shaun to suffer an emotional breakdown as he yells "I am a surgeon!" at him. Han looks back at him with slight sadness and fires him. In the season finale "Trampoline," Han is confronted by Andrews about his handling of Shaun and rebuts the president’s defense of Shaun by claiming that Shaun hasn’t been given responsibility, only things to do. Andrews later questions if he paid too much money for Han and correctly guesses that Han knew someone who was autistic. Han confirms Andrews’ claim and reveals that the person in question died. Later, at a board meeting, Han meets Dr. Aaron Glassman, Shaun’s longtime mentor and the former president of the hospital, who speaks in Shaun’s defense, stating that Shaun still communicates despite not communicating in a way that’s expected of a non-autistic person. Han remains adamant in his decision to fire Shaun and tells the board that to rehire Shaun, they must fire him, confident that they will refuse. Suddenly, Andrews realizes that Shaun isn’t ready to move on and, in a surprising move, fires Han in front of the board. Han is replaced by Lim as Chief of Surgery. Quotes Category:Articles under construction Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Tragic Category:Xenophobes Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Disciplinarians Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Egotist Category:Rogues Category:Remorseful Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Oppressors Category:Leader Category:Grey Zone Category:Game Changer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Extremists Category:Male Category:Blackmailers